The Bride of Horror and The Pig Headed Groom
by chya's riot
Summary: On Sunako Nakahara's wedding day to her prince charming, something happens. The big white day suddenly turns into the big mischief day! Love is the definitely on the air... Or not?


Disclaimer: Wallflower (Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge) story and characters are belonged to the respectful owner, Tomoko Hayakawa. I'm just a fan who loves the boys! :)

_(A.N.: This is my first Wallflower fanfic, I'm sorry if it wasn't so good! But please enjoy… Reviews and critics are opened!)

* * *

_

**1. An Early Ambush  
**

Hello, I'm Hiroshi. I haven't done this in a while since Sunako put me on a display box. Yes, apparently she has been the lady everyone craving for. Josephine and Akira are one of the lucky to join me in the display box, while other given to schools' biology labs. I'm so glad that she didn't forget me and still caring for me. I don't really like the fact that she is engaged to one of the dazzling creature…

(Kyouhei) Hey if you don't like me, I'll throw you out!

(Yuki) Kyouhei! Calm down, it's only a mannequin! E-hem, so Sunako-chan is a lady now and all it's because of Kyouhei's love and care! Wow, I can't believe it's been ten years since we graduated. I'm feeling old…

(Takenaga) But you don't look old, Yuki. Believe me.

(Yuki) Really? Thank you! You look as wealthy as you are always too!

(Ranmaru) Hey, hey! We're on air! Eh yes, she's been a lady and now she's getting married to Kyouhei. And… Today is the day.

(Takenaga) Don't you feel intimidated, Kyouhei?

(Kyohei) Huh! I'm not like you! Noi is kinda waiting for your proposal; can you see it from her?!

(Yuki) Guys! Concentrate on the show! _And _the wedding!

(Hiroshi—with cigarette in his hand as always) Sunako's kids will hold me as their doll…

(The four of them) No way, we're gonna let that happen!!

* * *

"Sunakoo!" Noi greets Sunako."Ah, today is your day! I'm so excited! Thanks for picking me as the maid of honor!"

"Um… Don't worry, Noi. By the way, the makeup artist is on the way, right? I better prepared the dress."

"Wait, Sunako! Why don't we have a bachelorette chit-chat? This could be the last day I can stay in your apartment… When Kyouhei moves in, I bet he won't let me in anymore!"

"Good point." Sunako pulls the chair before her.

**_(Meanwhile, at Yuki's apartment)_**

"Grrr… I can't believe I have to get out from my apartment! Now, I can't eat descend food anymore!" Kyouhei cries at the table while complaining at Yuki's terrible cooking.

"It's only temporary, for God's sake! And eat your food!" Yuki replies.

"Gah, whatever! I'm buying food at the store. What do you want?"

"No! This is your wedding day! You can't go out; your fans could kill you! Let's call delivery!"

"There's no delivery that open at 6 a.m.! And I'm starving, bitch! I'm going out no matter what!"

"Nooo!" Yuki jumps to Kyouhei's shoulder.

"W-what the hell are you doing?! Get off!!" Kyouhei struggles.

"Finally, finally... Sunako-chan is getting married! And you are the man she's marrying to! Where's your responsible when you said you'll make her happy forever?!" Silence occur to the apartment and Kyouhei stop struggling.

"Yes, I know and I'm aware of that fact, but… Get off meee!!"

* * *

"Remind me again, why am I in your apartment?"

"Takenaga don't have any apartment, he lives in his big-strict house that I bet you will hate and Ranmaru's apartment is full of women."

"Ah, yes. You're right… Now you made me remember, there's no chance I can eat this morning and I'm hungry…"

"Then, just eat my cooking!"  
"No way! If I eat those disgusting things, the only chance I know is I'll get a terrible stomachache and Sunako will walk down the aisle to nothing!"

"You're overreacting, Kyouhei! I eat this food everyday! See?" Yuki take a spoon of his own handmade fried rice. And suddenly…

He collapsed…

"Yuki hang on! I told you its horrible! Put your finger in your throat and throw out!"

"K-Kyouhei… I'm so s-sorry to ever f-force you to e-eat this..."

"Yukiiii, don't die on my wedding day!"

**_(Back at Sunako and Kyouhei's Apartment)_**

"So... So... Why doesn't Takenaga-kun proposed to me yet? Is it because I'm ugly?!"

"No... I think it's because..."

"I know it! It's because I'm so stubborn and immature! I can't believe it I'm already 28! I'm such a fool!"

"Noi-chi, listen... I think Takenaga-kun..."

"No, not a fool. A dumb blond! But I'm brunette, a dumb brunette! Sunako-chaaaan! I'm embarassed brunette everywhere in the world!"

"First of all, Noi you aren't embarassing anybody in th-"

"Sunakoooo! And I'm such a jerk in your wedding day, what am I going to do in mine?! Takenaga's relations will only be embarassed!"

"You will do better in your wedding day..."

"No waaay! Because of Takenaga old fashioned family, I will wear an uchikake*! And in Shinto shrine... And, and, and... Huaaaaa! Sunako you're so lucky to have a celebrity aunty! I'm so jealous!"

"N-Noi-chi..."

"Eh, what?"

"This is my wedding day..."

* * *

(A.N.: I'm really sorry if it's boring or has bad grammars, people! But as I said reviews and critics are opened!)

*Uchikake is a Japanese traditional wedding kimono


End file.
